Problem: Simplify the following expression: $p = \dfrac{2n}{10} - \dfrac{-n}{10}$
Solution: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $p = \dfrac{2n - (-n)}{10}$ Combine like terms: $p = \dfrac{3n}{10}$